Amanda Celine Miller
|birthplace = Germany |family = Ron Miller (father) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2009-present |status = Active |website = Amanda Celine Miller }}Amanda Celine Miller (born September 10, 1987) is an American voice actress in audiobooks, commercials, English dubs for anime, animation, and video games. Her major roles include Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, in the Viz Media re-dub of the classic Sailor Moon series and the new Sailor Moon Crystal series, Takeru Aizawa in Squid Girl, and Boruto Uzumaki in Boruto. She is also known for voicing in Danganronpa video game series such as the antagonist, Junko Enoshima in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the protagonist Toko Fukawa in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, also Shirokuma in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and Sully and Cherche in the video game Fire Emblem Awakening. She was selected as the Breakthrough Actress of the Year by Behind The Voice Actors in their annual Dub Anime Awards for 2014. Career Makoto Kino, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter, is arguably one of Amanda C. Miller's most notable roles. A longtime Sailor Moon fan, Miller auditioned for every female part in the series but became ecstatic when she discovered that she was cast as Sailor Jupiter. Miller cites Sailor Jupiter as her favorite character. On describing the similarities between her and Sailor Jupiter, Miller said, "I'm a lot like Makoto because we were both the tallest kid in our class. I was, like, 5'7” when I was in fifth grade ... I did play hockey on a boys’ team. I played goalie. So, I think that I have the tomboy aspect—and I love green—but also what I love about the character is that she was very tough but she was also equally as feminine. She was just so ‘I like to ice skate, I like to nerd out over cute boys,’ and I just love that about her. I think we both share that. Like we’re both feminine, but we'll also kick your butt." Miller cited actor Harvey Fierstein as an influence on voicing Makoto. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Miss Fischer (ep. 8) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Lastman'' (2016) - Tallulah, Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Kyurene (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Zettai Gokaku Student (ep. 65) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Poco *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Yulier (ep. 12) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Child Gilthunder, Goddess *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Mikage Sharaku, Kid (ep. 29) Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Viz Dub) *''Redline'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Jackass Writer *The App *Baby *Cannon Busters *Élite *Home for Christmas *Last Hope *Lastman *Lu Over the Wall *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow *Super Drags External Links *Amanda Celine Miller at the Internet Movie Database *Amanda Celine Miller at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:German Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post